1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method for restructuring a biological tissue comprising collagen fibrils and relative uses.
In particular, the present invention refers to a method for restructuring a biological tissue comprising collagen fibrils selected from a venous tissue, a cardiac valvular tissue, a cutaneous or sub-cutaneous tissue, a tendon tissue, a tissue of a muscular aponeurosis or a tissue of a muscular fascia.
The aforesaid method is particularly useful to recover the continence and both the venous and cardiac valves diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Venous insufficiency is a very common disease spread worldwide. It has been estimated that about 50% of the adult population of the industrialized countries suffers various forms of venous insufficiency.
In the human body the insufficiency of the venous circulation (venous insufficiency) mainly causes the dilatation of the veins and the haematic reflux in the veins. This produces several symptoms and the risk of severe complications.
The dilatation of varicose veins is progressive, since it is mainly due to a loss of structure of the tissues forming the veins (venous tissues).
Venous insufficiency can affect both small and large veins, as well as reticular veins and telangiectasias.
Especially in the case of the telangiectasias, the problem of the venous insufficiency also has aesthetical implications, as telangiectasias are visible on the surface of the skin.
In the state of the art, venous insufficiency of medium-large veins (diameter >0.5 mm) is treated by means of surgery, sclerotherapy and thermal ablation. In the case of the telangiectasias, the treatment of choice is sclerotherapy.
The aforesaid treatments are based either on the surgical removal of the varicose vein or on the induction of a fibrosis of the damaged vascular tissue in order to prevent the haematic reflux in the varicose veins.
Despite the technological progress in this field has made less invasive the above techniques of surgical treatment, they still remain rather aggressive procedures to treat venous insufficiency in the human body.
In this technical field, therefore, it is strongly felt the demand to develop new methods of treatment of damaged vascular tissues to solve the above described pathologies in a less invasive and efficacious way in comparison to the current surgery techniques.
Another very spread pathology in the human being, due to different aetiologies, is the cardiac valvular insufficiency. Likewise to the venous insufficiency, also this pathology is related to a loss of structure of the tissue. Particularly, the damaged tissues are those that constitute the cardiac valves (cardiac valvular tissues), which, due to different reasons, lose their structure with consequent reduction of the number of bonds that link the collagen fibres forming the cardiac valvular tissue.
In the state of the art, the cardiac valvular insufficiency is treated through surgery and pharmacological therapies. Despite the availability of different treatments, the morbility and the mortality of this pathology still remain quite severe.
Therefore, also for this pathology there is the need to identify new efficacious methods of treatments to solve cardiac valvular insufficiency, which are possibly less invasive than those known in the art.